


Written in the stars

by Highclasstrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Nebula first saw her on the battlefield.
Relationships: Nebula & Ava Starr, Nebula & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Nebula & Tony Stark, Nebula/Ava Starr
Kudos: 37





	Written in the stars

Nebula watched with fascination as the figure clad in gray ran through the battlefield, running through the enemies, and occasionally grabbing Lang and throwing him while he's small.

The figure wore a gray suit with a hood and mask, so Nebula couldn't see their face. That would prove to be a good thing, because after Thanos and his army turned to dust, the mask was removed. And Nebula almost tripped.

The figure collapsed on the pile of dust that used to be Ebony Maw, and Lang ran up to them.

"Ava!" Lang yelled and knelt down beside the person in gray. A woman in a similar suit to Lang grew to full size and knelt beside him. 

The woman pulled the stranger on to her lap and pulled their hood down while Lang fiddled with something in his belt. The woman threw the mask aside just as a shiny canister grew in Langs hand. The strangers form was fading in and out of focus, invisible and then reappearing in the blink of an eye.

Lang opened the canister and a bright yellow light exploded from it. The light gravitated toward the stranger and seeped into their skin. The more they absorbed, the more solid they looked. Soon, the canister was empty and the stranger was sitting up with a gasp.

The stranger wasn't the only one to gasp; Nebula did, too. The stranger was a woman, and she was beautiful. 

She looked down at her hands, then up at Lang and the other woman, and then pulled them both in for a fierce hug. 

Nebula was torn from her staring when Rocket launched himself at her in a hug, soon to be joined by the other Gaurdians.

Nebula lost the woman in the chaos of the aftermath. One of the sorcerers uses the Time Stone to restore the compound, injured and dead were tended to, and everyone was reunited. Tony just barely survived wielding the stones, thank the stars.

After everything had settled into a semi-calm state, people started to leave. Nebula had almost given up on seeing that woman again.

"Hey," The word was soft and nonthreatening, but Nebula spun around with her weapon drawn, regardless. She almost popped a circuit when she saw where the taser baton ended up; right inside the womans chest. And not just any woman. The woman. Her. 

Nebula was frozen where she stood as she stared at the woman in wonder. She was looking down at the baton, looking up at Nebula in surprise, amusement, and some other emotion. All at the same time.

She took two steps back so the baton was no longer in her chest, and all the translucent versions of her solidified into one person, the one with bright green eyes shining with mirth. Nebula drops her weapon.

"Ava." The woman smiles and sparks fly. Actual sparks. Nebula had to pat her arm down so it wouldn't catch fire.

Ava smiled again. "Nice work out there, you looked great."

Nebula thinks her brain short-circuited because she couldn't talk. Ava was the most beautiful life form she had ever seen, and she has the voice of an angel.

"Right." Nebulas voice sounds even even more robotic than usual. "You, too."

Something in Avas expression changed, she looked even more amused. She smiled even wider. "I wanted to introduce myself and thank you for everything you've done."

Nebula couldn't find words. She was too busy taking in every detail she could about the other. Ava was a head shorter than Nebula, with dazzling green eyes and hair that looked so wonderfully soft and Nebula just wanted to reach out and run her fingers through it and--

"My name is Nebula." Were the words she found after a too long silence.

"Okay, Nebula." Ava was still smiling. She knew exactly what effect she had on Nebula. "Drop by San Francisco the next time you're on Earth. I would love to spend more time with you."

She winked. Ava winked at Nebula. 

"Right." Nebula almost slapped herself to put out the sparks that were flying from her left temple. "Okay. I will. I need to- to leave. Now. Goodbye."

"Hopefully not for too long." Avas voice was full of mirth as it followed Nebula out of the building.

While getting the ship ready to leave Earth, Nebula broke the comfortable silence.

"When will we return to Earth?" She asked in what she hoped was nonchalance.

"Why would you want to return?" Drax asked. "This planet is garbage."

"It's because Nebula has a date." If raccoons could smirk, Rocket would be. "What's her name? Avery?"

"I will throw you out of the cargo hold." Nebula threatened darkly.

"You have a date?" Quill was holding back laughter.

"Terrans have terrible taste." Drax said, matter-of-factly. "If this woman considers you as a worthy partner."

"Shut up!" Nebula shouted, a few circuits in her face popping with bright sparks. "I will throw all of you off this ship!"

Quill let himself laugh, Rocket, Drax and Mantis joining in.

Nebula grabbed Rocket by his scruff and stormed over to the entrance, throwing him into the dirt of the outside world. She was about to shout and threaten him more, but she stopped when she saw who was watching.

Lang, his girlfriend Hope, and Ava were getting the ugly van ready for a long trip. The three of them were all staring at Nebula and Rocket. Lang waved and smiled.

"Bye, guys!" Lang said with a bright smile. "I had a lot of fun! Stop by whenever you feel like it."

"Yeah, sure thing." Rocket got up and started walking back to Nebula. "Do that again, and you're banned from my ship."

"As long as I don't have a reason to, I wont." Nebula shot back. Rocket snorted and started climbing Nebulas leg and torso, perching on her shoulder.

"Have fun in space!" Lang smiled like he was the happiest man in the universe as he got into his van. 

"Bye, Nebula." Ava was also smiling, everyone was smiling. "Come back soon."

There was a small silence.

"We will," Rocket decided. He hit Nebula and leaned her toward the ship. "See you later."

"Goodbye, Ava." Nebule nodded once and started walking to the Benatar.

When they got back to the ship, Rocket jumped to the floor. Quill, Mantis and Drax were all watching, amused and close to laughter. 

"So, her name is Ava?" Quill asked.

"Shut it." Nebula and Rocket snapped at the same time.

"We're getting back here as soon we can." Rocket said. "Nebula has a date."

It was said with so much finality, nobody protested. When Nebula got to her room and closed the door, she smiled.


End file.
